Saving The Broken Hearted
by Maxie4Spinelli
Summary: What if Spixie had become friends after Jesse's death? No Lucky drama, how many things could have been different?


**What if Spinelli and Maxie had connected and started a friendship after Jesse died, instead of Maxie going to Lucky.  
A fic set after Jesse's death. Spinelli and Maxie form a friendship, and perhaps more.  
The things that perhaps could have been different if Spixie had become friends at that stage. After Maxie's first love dies, will she open herself up to finding her true love and soulmate or will her fear keep Spinelli and herself in the friend box?**

**Georgie is in this fic and Dillon, as is Lulu and quite a few other PC characters. Maxie hasn't made all the mistakes with Lucky, so she isn't on bad terms with Liz/Lucky and the rest although she has no real love toward Lulu, Coop and Logan will also appear a little later and a few other random characters that have arrived in PC. I wanna do a complete change in direction of how thing actually did occur in good ol PC...**

**Hope you like it. Pls review. If you want me to continue. **

**Gonna write a few rated scenes, I'm pretty crap at those, so if they really suck let me know and I won't write them in any longer.**

* * *

**This chapter will switch between Maxie and Spinelli's POV but mainly stay on Maxie's...**

Sitting side by side on Spinelli's bed, Maxie reluctantly pulled back from Spinelli's tight embrace. _While he was not what she'd class as physically tough, he still made her feel safe. He was her rock, and she never felt so comforted before. He had stopped her from self destructing. A natural habit of hers. She hated to seem dependant but she needed him in her life, she didnt know what she'd do without him.._

His hands cupped her face while his thumbs carressed her face, trying to soothe her, and wipe away the tears. Maxie's eyes met with the green ones across from her. _She didn't feel lost when she was with him. He was her best friend. He looked at her so innocent. He was untarnished, unlike her.._

On impulse, she slowly leant in bridging the gap between their faces, she didn't even realise she was doing it, until her lips met his in a soft kiss. As she was pulling away, to perhaps try regain some of her comon sense, he followed her movements, and caught her lips in another kiss. It wasn't their first kiss. But as their lips moved against each others, and her tongue coaxed his lips apart, it was by far their most passionate one.

_She needed more. She could curse her desire for the need to always feel wanted. Sure as much as she tried to play it off, she had known for months that while Spinelli was her best friend he was still sexually interested in her. He had after all given her the nickname Maximista. He had no problem explaining the meanings of the nickname, and she was flattered. It gave her an oddly pleasing feeling that Spinelli desired her sexually, although she was used to guys desiring her. She could never really tell why she'd want her best friend to desire her, his desire for her didn't make her feel dirty, it made her feel like she was an amazing person worthy of adoration._

_She lay back on the bed, shifting backward away from the edge of the bed, and grasping Spinelli's shoulders and pulling him down with her, as their kiss continued and deepened. She had to admit, for someone who hadn't had alot of kissing experience, Spinelli was a really good kisser._ Spinelli pulled back suddenly, his weight shifted off her, and his hands left her face, he moved to her shoulders as she too sat up. He looked uncertain. "Maximista-"

"Spinelli, I need you" she interrupted. She moved to straddle him and push him back to lie on the bed, and pressed a kiss against his neck, shifting down slightly she could feel his arousal against her hip and smirked when she felt him tremble in want against her "Unless...you're not interested" she added, as she rubbed her hip against him, causing him to groan. He didn't protest, she knew he wouldn't. She moved back down to caputure his lips in another heated kiss, pulling back to pull his shirt up and over his head and toss it to some random corner in the regrettably pink room, followed shortly by his jeans and boxers, she quickly moved back to straddle him, he was completely naked and she could feel him trembling, he seemed unsure what to do, and she didn't wait for him to attempt to figure it out, instead she unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it aside. Her eyes never left his as she did

_She loved the way he looked at her. But that wasn't new. Everyday he stared at her, and although she tried to act oblivious she could see the longing in his gaze, a gaze she often had to turn away from, because of a blush that would for some reason occassionally creep over her body. It was ridiculous. No guy had made her blush before. In fact it was pretty impossible to make her blush, but he could do it with just a simple stare, or a few poetic compliments about her. However his gaze was never like this before, it was never filled with such lustful desire._ As usual, she could feel her body heat up under his stare. She unclipped her bra and tossed it aside, and waited for him to make a move, but he paused suddenly and his lustful expression turned to one of nervousness. His eyes still focused on her breasts, his breathing was shallow, but his hands rested firmly on her jean clad hips, as though he wasn't sure what to do next.

_Maxie could sense his nervousness. It wasn't a surprise that Spinelli was inexperienced. Social skills were not his forte after all, and Maxie knew he'd never had a girlfriend before and he wasn't one for meaningless sex_

She moved her hands to his and guided them up her sides to her breasts "Touch me Spinelli" she muttered lowly, as she placed them on her breasts. Spinelli's fingers moved and he ran his hands along her nipples, Maxie shuddered at the feeling. _It'd been months since any guy had touched her so intimately._

She didn't register exactly at what point her clothes were disposed of, until she turned their positions and pulled him down on top of her, and his thigh pressed into her, inadvertantly rubbing her. Causing her to moan and tremble under him

Spinelli's lips immediately moved down to claim hers once again and his hands moved back to her breasts, teasing them, she couldn't stop herself from writhing underneath him. _While she loved what his hands were doing, she wished he'd move them further down_. Eventually as if reading her thoughts, his one hand left her breast and moved down along her stomach, lower, Maxie bit her lip in anticipation, but he once again stopped.

_Spinelli was nervous, all he knew about sex really was from sex ed class, and they didn't exactly go into any huge details. His hand rested on Maxie's lower stomach. He could feel her quivering. She wanted him. He'd waited so long for this moment, but now that it was here, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to make this moment special, and hated that he was so inexperienced, especially when it came to a woman who'd had experience, experience he was definetely not living up to._ He heard Maxie's grunt of frustration, and suddenly felt her hand on his once again, guiding his hand downward. She stopped when his fingers touched her clit, and hearing her moan he applied more pressure. Her hand moved away from his, and he looked up at her, while his fingers began to move pleasuring her, her hands grasped the bedsheets, her back arched up, and her eyes were shut. _She was beautiful and so damn sexy, he had to bite his lip to keep some sort of control on his own body. He was hypnotised by her, and by the noises of pleasure she was making, urging him on. Sounds and reactions he never expected to be the one giving her._ He sped up his movements

"There...uh..yes.." Maxie moaned as the speed and pressure increased, her eyes were still shut, her body tensed up as the familiar feeling began to build up, until she reached her peak, leaving her shaking on the bed for a few seconds. When her breathing stilled she opened her eyes. Spinelli was staring down at her, with a mixture of desire and something else she couldn't quite place.

She broke eye contact not wanting to analyse his expression or feelings, and moved so her hips pressed against his, she smiled when he groaned. _It was one hint Spinelli didn't need any more guidance than that in, and he slid himself into her._

As Spinelli moved, causing feelings of pleasure to grow inside her. _Maxie tried to think of this as anyone but Spinelli, as some meaningless one night stand with some random stranger. Not a man who was touching her and treating her as though she was the most beautiful woman on earth. Or who's lustful gaze stared right into her soul. Her eyes shut against looking at him. She no longer wanted to see the way he looked at her. While part of her loved the way he treated her as though she was an exotic goddess, another part wished he didn't think so highly of her..._

A few minutes later Maxie and Spinelli lay side by side, both trying to catch their breath. No words were spoken. And she rolled to her side, away from him, closing herself off from him, and blocking him out. She swallowed hard before flicking off the bedside lamp, and staying quiet, shutting her eyes in hopes he wouldn't speak to her, she wasn't ready for that. He also seemed to get that hint, and didn't say a word.

She didn't know how long she'd stayed in that position, but his deep and even breathing clued her into the fact he'd fallen asleep, and she turned to look at him. His dishevelled hair fell over his face, and she smiled slightly. _She'd wanted him to get a haircut and suggested it often, but she had to admit, during sex, she had quite liked running her hands through it. She moved her hand forward to brush his hair off his forehead but stopped before she could touch him and lowered her hand again. Spinelli was her best friend, her essential person. The most important person to her ever, she cared about him more than she cared about anything else. She frowned as she rested her head on her hand while staring at him. Even while sleeping he looked so sweet and innocent, and her heart twisted, she hated herself for using him like this. She swore she would never use him or hurt him, and in one night she'd done both_

_After four months of friendship. How did they even get to this point where she was using him for a one night stand?_

**Four months earlier...**

**tbc?**


End file.
